Spencer Reid's Final Goodbye
by Mz.AshleyJane
Summary: Four long grueling months since Spencer's death in "Last Breath." How is the team dealing, and how will they deal when their beloved boy genius appears to them to give his final farewell? *Sequel to Last Breath


_**Hey Guys. I am so sorry for not updating. I felt like my stories were going no where so I took a break. Looking back through all my stories, I am so embarrassed with all the mistakes, and I plan on trying harder to make my stories better. To the people who have stuck through and read my stories, I thank you.**_

_**On with the sequel to:**_

_**Last Breath**_

Third Person

It had been four months. Four grueling months without the boy genius. Shaylee had taken Spencer's place on the team, saying that she needed to carry out his legacy and help as many people as she could. She didn't want anyone else going through the same pain they were suffering from. Morgan and Penelope were no longer as cheery as they used to be. JJ and Emily had fallen into a deep depression and rarely spoke unless necessary. Rossi had become just as emotionless as Hotch. They had all changed, and it wasn't for the better.

Today had been a rather slow day for everyone. The whole team just did their work in silence. Almost robotic. They didn't want to do anything without Spencer. Life just wasn't the same without him telling everyone pointless facts. It wasn't the same on cases. He was the brains of the group. They asked themselves time and time again, "How could they not have saved him?" He saved them no matter what the cost was. This time, the cost was his life.

Shaylee was going through a box of old things she found on Spencer's desk. While going through it, she found a picture of him, herself, and her parents. She could remember this day clearly. They were at the beach and they all received sunburn. Spencer's was the worst out of them all because he was the palest. Shaylee smiled at the memory. Spencer was always such a happy child. Even through all the bullying they went through in school, he still found ways to make sure his family smiled.

She didn't realize it, but she had tears streaming down her cheeks. _'It should have been you.'_ a voice in her head whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back a choked sob. It was her fault. If she didn't leave her brother there, he would still be here. Things would be so much better. He could have done so much more. He could have saved so many more. She let loose and her sobs echoed throughout the B.A.U.

The team came out to check on her. They were used to her cries, but still wanted to comfort her.

"Hey sweetums, don't cry." Penelope whispered, grabbing Shaylee in a hug. Shay turned and sobbed into Penelope's neck. "It's not fair. It should have been me! I DESERVE IT. SPENCER DIDN'T." Penelope pushed Shaylee away from her.

"Don't you ever say that. No one deserved what Reid got. But he died for you and your baby." Penelope shot back, clearly annoyed. She had always hated situations like this. She didn't know how to comfort people.

"She's right Shaylee." JJ said, Rossi nodding in agreement.

"No matter what any of you say, he's still gone. He's six feet under and there is nothing we can do to help him." Shay growled, her eyes spilling over with tears. JJ collided her palm with the younger girls cheek. "Don't you dare speak about him like that. He died so you can live for your daughter. He didn't die for you to sit and cry. You aren't the only one hurting here missy!" JJ screamed, getting in the youngest Reid's face. Rossi and Hotch had to hold her back before anything else could happen. "Calm down JJ." Hotch ordered. JJ huffed and went to stand by Garcia.

Morgan was the next to speak. "It's over Shaylee. You're right, there is noting we can do for Spence now, but you need to pull yourself together." Shaylee nodded, now silent.

Emily hadn't said a word the entire time. Her eyes were glued to the elevator door. "Guys. Tell me I'm not hallucinating." She said, pointing. The rest of the team looked to where the raven-haired girl pointed and there stood a shimmering figure of none other than the boy genius himself.

"Spencer?" Morgan whispered, clearly in shock. How the hell could this be happening. This is the type of things you see in the movies.

"Hi guys." Spencer gave one of his awkward waves. The team came closer to the see through man they've all missed dearly. "How are you here?" Emily whispered, holding her hand out to grasp the boy's shoulder. It was as if she was grabbing air.

"I don't have much time to explain. I'm here to say goodbye." Spencer whispered sadly. It was clear in his ghostly eyes that he didn't want to leave. The team fell silent, looking for the right words to say. Penelope's Junior G-Man beat them all to it.

"Don't blame yourselves guys. It was obviously my time to go. Everything happens for a reason, and I'm positive my sister will be a good part of the team." Spencer smiled at his crying sister he gave his life protecting.

Rossi opened his mouth to say something but Reid put his hand up to cut him off. "Let me finish. You all are my family. I've never cared about a group of people as much as I've cared for all of you. I'm sorry I have to leave you all so soon, but you need to move on. You need to go save more people for me. Just because I'm gone, doesn't mean you need to stop working cases. However, I want you all to know that I swear I'll be there looking after you," Spencer's form began to become faint. "I promise to be your guiding light. Your guardian angel. I'll be there with you on each case. This is a promise I swear I'll keep. And when the next person's time comes, I'll be waiting with open arms at heavens gate." Just before he vanished completely, he let out four last words. "I love you all."

That was Doctor Spencer Reid's final goodbye.


End file.
